The present invention relates generally to fixing elements.
More particularly, it relates to a fixing element which is provided with a retaining means for clamping an article to a component and has at least one expansion zone.
A fixing element which in the region of its leading end face has an expansion zone formed by two outwardly bowed arms extending spaced from one another is known from DE 33 45 331 A1. Such a fixing element is anchored by driving the shank of the fixing element into a hole pre-drilled in a component. As the shank is driven into the drilled hole, the expanding arms are pressed inwards and together by the wall of the drilled hole, and an expansion element inserted in the free space between the expanding arms increases the pressure of the expanding arms against the wall of the drilled hole. When the fixing element has been driven in, the expanding arms of the fixing element are pressed by the plastic and/or resilient restoring force of the expansion element against the wall of the drilled hole, with the result that a correspondingly high holding force is achieved. However, because of the full face-to-face contact of the insert, the driving-in resistance of the known fixing element is very high. Moreover, the known nail is not suitable for use in the tensile zone, in which the drilled hole may enlarge as a result of cracks forming. The insert is not able to compensate by subsequent expansion for enlargement of the drilled hole.